1. Field of the Invention
Solid beams have been used in the construction of walls in building. A notable use of such beam is the log cabin where individual logs are stacked one upon another to form a wall. In some cases, the logs include cut-away portions to provide interlocking means between the logs as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 2,021,341.
2. Prior Art
Various building blocks including insulating material have been considered in the past. Also precast structural parts made from plastic material have been considered, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,619,737.
One of the reasons why the use of factory built components for structural applications in the construction industry has failed to make significant inroads has been partly because of the versatility of stud frame construction using wood members. In many cases, if the factory built components could be conveniently substituted and made as versatile as the ordinary 2.times.4 inch stud and 4.times.8 foot sheet construction, it would gain high acceptability.